


High Heels Over Head.

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-04
Updated: 2007-12-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See above. Yosak notices he is in love with Conrad and decides to court, seduce and win his captain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Heels Over Head.

**Author's Note:**

> Kyou Kara Maou Holiday Exchange  
> Name of Recipient: [](http://bard-of-death.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://bard-of-death.livejournal.com/)**bard_of_death**  
>  Disclaimer: I don’t own any of them... you know it. I’m not too good at directing them either : they have their own ideas.  
> Original Request: maybe something whimsical about how Yozak tries to convince Conrad that he's in love with him. Maybe short tid bits about things that Yozak does to make Conrad see his feelings. Try to make it playful if u can. ^^  
> 

The moon was high and its rays fell in pools of light under the windows. Never stepping in those lightened areas, a shadow moved stealthily along the corridors to its destination. Skillfully avoiding the guards on patrol -- sometimes the shadow even seemed to have foreknowledge of the soldiers whereabouts, knowing when they would turn around the next corner even before they appeared -- the dark silhouette finally arrived in a corridor without windows and paused to listen.

The smallest clicking of heels on the stone floors could be heard as the mysterious person rested for a second before starting to tiptoe again to a bedroom’s door. It did not even squeak when it opened -- even with the little light there was, the hinges were gleaming with grease : it was a well-planned operation.

Carefully the shadow neared the bed. Only the regular breathing of the person sleeping on it could be heard.

Then, suddenly, just as the night visitor was reaching the bedside table -- putting a steadying hand on it -- the dreamer moved, waking up with no previous warning, his sleep interrupted by the mere foreign presence in his vicinity.

*******

Conrad Weller woke up suddenly, on his guard, yet again in the middle of the night. Nothing moved, no one was there, yet his senses screamed at him that a dangerous person had been near.

But no one was there anymore and the door was closed. He still lit a candle to check, but he knew he was alone again.

Looking at his bedside table he sighed. This time it was a bunch of "Conrad stands upon the Earth", wrapped in a small frilly orange piece of cloth.

*******

Back in his room, Yosak sighed in relief as the tension went away. Then, with regretful and self-mocking eyes, he looked down at his best dress, stockings and high-heels.

"Really," he told himself aloud. "What use is it to dress up for this anyway ? It‘s not as if he ever saw my make-up."

Yosak smiled : tonight he had accomplished his mission again. And if he dressed up so carefully before each one, maybe it was because somehow he wanted to get caught. As he slowly undressed, he thought once more about his reasons for doing this : he was in love with his captain.

It must not have happened overnight. Yosak had always liked Conrad and now that he looked back on his life, he could feel that this tremendous love would have pressed him to act exactly the same way as he always had towards his best friend.

He might always have loved Conrad, however it was only recently that he had become conscious of it. One day he had turned his head to look at the brunet, their eyes had met and suddenly he knew : he was heels over head in love with Conrad Weller.

A short time after this discovery, Yosak had decided that he must let his best friend know, court him, win him.

It had been a week now but Yosak knew he was on the right track : his captain was not an easy man.

Blowing the candle to go to sleep, Yosak let his mind drift towards the brunet, towards the face he imagined Conrad had when he discovered the flowers and sweets he kept putting in his room.

\----------

One tempting idea to demonstrate his love for Conrad had been for Yosak to change his post in the army. He could easily have given up this current rather high-placed post and title of Shinmakoku’s best spy in favour of that of a simple soldier in his Majesty’s personal guard -- under Conrad Weller -- yet he would not.

Really, it was a sweet fantasy but he would not : Conrad had already done that for His Young Majesty even if he had never said it exactly that way.

Now it was too late for Yosak changing corps to be original... or even spontaneous.

Yosak had also thought of going to Anissina to ask for her old love-detector -- surely it would have worked for him and Conrad too -- but approaching the inventor was something one always did with caution, even when not possessing any maryoku. Besides, Yosak was not too fond of machines.

This was why he resorted to what he did best ; he put to good use his observing skills and high sense of feminine fashion. He also learned his moves of seduction from the best : his model was Queen Cheri.

*******

One fine morning Conrad had just seen His Majesty off to his next lesson with Gunther when Yosak approached him.

He had put on a slit dress which was nicely revealing his long legs and walked forwards towards the standing man with a slight sway of his hips. Conrad turned his head to watch his arrival. He looked slightly surprised and intrigued by this new outfit -- or maybe it was the hip-swaying ?

"Good morning Yosak," he greeted him.

Yosak did not stop at his usual distance but walked closer and closer, and then he touched him, playfully rising his hand from Conrad’s chest to his shoulder and neck, going behind and around until he was holding Conrad’s head on the other side with the tip of his fingers.

"Good morning, Conrad," he susurrated.

Conrad’s posture had tensed somewhat and Yosak was sure his actions were meeting their goal, but suddenly Conrad removed Yosak’s arm from around his neck and moved away.

"Stop that ; you remind me of my mother."

Yosak was deeply disappointed. The effect on Conrad had been the complete opposite of what he had expected. Sadly, he had not taken into account that Cheri’s charm might not affect her children.

\----------

Yosak had tried, really. But whether he had his ‘normal’ outfits or a dress on, Conrad’s behavior around him would not change : warm and friendly, except when Yosak pushed too much.

But as time passed he was becoming more desperate and his ideas became more daring.

He went shopping.

He choose carefully his most provocative outfit ever, then dressed to kill.

*******

Conrad was in his room, shortly before the time when he would go to bed, eyeing wearily the presents he had accumulated in the past days -- or rather nights. It had not taken him too long a time before guessing who was bringing them to him : there were only a few people with enough skill to never get caught... and besides, they had Yosak’s name written all over them.

What was he playing at ?

Yosak had been acting strange lately and it was beginning to make Conrad uncomfortable. True enough, Yosak always had had a wild imagination and a kink for trouble, plus he had always liked teasing Conrad. But his recent behavior was more forceful, more aggressive. This was new and Conrad did not know what to make of it.

He liked the comfortable friendship there was between them : it was safer to think of it that way...

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Conrad said, wondering who it could be at this hour.

*******

Yosak went in, keeping his eyes on his captain. Conrad looked surprised. Probably it was because he rarely came to his room so late, or maybe because of the new dress. It was the most provocative outfit he had ever worn.

Seductively, he walked toward the brunet, then playfully pushed him back to sit down on the bed. Conrad moved easily, he seemed mesmerized, shocked.

Yosak enjoyed seeing the effect he was having on the man. Conrad’s eyes went wonderingly from Yosak’s face to the rest of his body. It seemed he did not understand what he was seeing and yet greatly enjoying it at the same time. Could it be that Yosak unknowingly was enacting one of Conrad’s fantasies ?

Then, slowly, playfully, seductively, Yosak started to undress. He skillfully uncovered a shoulder, a leg, smiling coyly to his captain.

He had never seen him so troubled, so wondering. It seemed as if Conrad wanted to speak, to say something, but he could only open and close his mouth, then swallow again : no word would come out.

Yosak smiled at this, and when he could not hold it anymore he whispered : "Like what you see ? Captain ?"

At the sound of his voice though, Conrad’s eyes widened and he quivered. Suddenly he seemed to notice his surroundings -- as if he had been lost, waking from a dream.

He stood up resolutely. "Yosak !" He said, intent on asking what this was all about. But Conrad’s voice betrayed him and it was a weak croak instead. It sounded pleading and needy and it was clearly visible on Conrad’s face that he hated it. He turned away, to hide from Yosak’s triumphant face.

Then the next second, before Yosak had even time to really notice his move, Conrad was out the door. He had left.

Yosak had not even had time to half-undress !

Yosak’s previously high spirits fell. Conrad had fled -- again one might say. Conrad had even abandoned his own room -- familiar, safe ground -- to retreat from Yosak’s advances. Sighing, Yosak redressed again and left. One more missed occasion.

But Yosak would not let himself be deterred. In his business he had had to learn patience : eventually, he knew it, he would succeed. Conrad’s earlier reaction was proof of it.

Only next time he would remember to lock the door beforehand.

*******

When Conrad came back to his room -- carefully, mindful that no one was in it anymore -- he could not easily find sleep. He felt confused, he felt angry : why was Yosak mocking Conrad’s attraction to him ?

\----------

The next day, Yosak decided to put his best plan yet into action. This time it would work ! He felt confident and was in a very good mood again, and it was with a bounce in his steps that he went down the stairs to the main courtyard where he could see Conrad standing.

"Good morning Captain !" He greeted him with enthusiasm.

Conrad turned towards him and Yosak hopped with both feet from the last step -- only a small jump really, nothing even fancy.

When he landed however, he immediately felt the tear and stayed frozen where he was, deep in pain. Oh, he could have moved. It would not have prevented him from holding his sword in a matter of life or death. But there was no danger around and his back hurt as hell. He groaned, grimacing.

"Yosak ? What‘s wrong ?" Conrad was immediately worried from Yosak’s sudden immobility and the pain visible on his face.

Yosak put a hand on his back, tried to straighten up -- with no much success -- and winced.

"I pulled a muscle on my back." He groaned.

Conrad started to laugh. Maybe it was the relief from the worry he just had, or maybe just the ridiculous position Yosak found himself in. Yosak did not know if he should feel vexed by his friend’s laughter, embarrassed by his own unusual clumsiness, saddened by his missed next attempt -- he would have to report it to some other time -- or just goofily marveling at Conrad’s laughter.

He did all four and it was with a half-plaintive, half-smiling voice that he complained : "Help me, instead of laughing, you idiot !"

Still half-laughing, Conrad brought a helpful hand and a steadying arm to help Yosak carefully sit down on the stairs, where Yosak immediately relaxed.

"Ouch." He groaned, lifting one shoulder then the other to try and put his back’s muscles to right again, stretching.

Conrad sat down next to him and put a hand on his back, trying to feel where the painful muscle might be, wondering if it was something he could help with. "Is it there ?"

Yosak stretched once again, arching his back, then turned towards him. "I love you, you know." He sighed smilingly.

Conrad did not even deign to react -- of course Yosak must mean this to be metaphorically speaking.

Then Yosak took advantage of Conrad’s nearness -- Conrad’s hand on his back, his face turned towards him -- and kissed him.

Oh, blissful seconds when he could finally feel Conrad’s lips against his ! Then his mouth...

Conrad pulled back, shocked. "Is this ... is this another of your jokes ?" He seemed hesitant, worried.

Yosak could not let this pass. Was it what Conrad had been thinking until then ? "If you think it is, then I did something wrong," he whispered before kissing him again, more fiercely.

It was only when Conrad finally responded -- rather strongly -- and Yosak’s back started to act up again that they had to stop.

It really was not comfortable, but Yosak thought that this small pain was really worth it in the end. Conrad, his stubborn captain, was more than worth it.

\----------

That night, a dark shadow moved again in the corridor where Conrad Weller’s room was. This time it paused to knock on the door. When it opened, there was some light in the room : someone had been waiting for him. As the silhouette went inside, his face was clearly visible...

...Smiling, Yosak went in, closed the door behind him, and locked it.


End file.
